Dispenser heads of this type are useable both for cosmetic products and for medicaments. The dispenser head is customarily attached to the container by a filler after the container has been filled. Various fastening methods, such as screwing, adhesive bonding or the like, are known therefor.
If the container stores a medicament, it is desirable that a connection between the container and the dispenser head is possible only by application of high forces and/or, for example for child protection, only by complex movement patterns. It is therefore known to provide a latching geometry on the container and/or the dispenser head, wherein the dispenser head is snapped and/or pushed onto the container. In conjunction with the application, production of a latching connection by forces applied in a pulsed manner is referred to here as pushing. In contrast thereto, snapping-on takes place by a relative movement of the components to be connected, wherein assembly forces act over a prolonged period which is dependent on the particular assembly operation.
It is known from EP 2 388 075 A1 to push a spray head onto a container. A protective cap is arranged here over the spray head, wherein forces are applied for pushing the protective cap on and are transmitted to the fastening geometry by means of the protective cap. By means of a such a protective cap, it is intended to be possible to push the spray head onto the container without otherwise loading the pump.